Sara, My Love
by Walkinginthecity
Summary: Sara has moved on and has now been married for four years. What if her clear blue sky is shattered by a storm that she's not ready for?
1. Chapter 1

**I know there probably aren't a lot of readers of Prison Break anymore since it's been gone for a few years and most people that read this are considerably older now and have started new chapter in their lives. I hope with the revival, some more people will come.I'm so excited for it! Sara & Michael better end up together. If you think about their relationship and everything they did for each other, I really don't see how they wouldn't. There's no way a love like that can just go away. Anyways, please review so I know whether or not to continue. Sorry if it's trash.**

It had been eight years since her soul mate had risked his life for her own. He had felt his time on earth was imminently coming to an end due to his tumor and he wanted his other half to be able to tell their baby how much he is loved every day. He wanted him to understand the importance of freedom and family. He gave her freedom in exchange for his own. However, this time, he would never be able to gain his freedom back. He disappeared into the night. He was gone. He was…dead.

Sara had gone away with Lincoln, Sucre, and Mahone to Costa Rica, but was able to return to the United States after she received news of her exoneration after evidence arose that proved her innocence and cleared all charges. She enjoyed her year in Costa Rica, but was beyond excited to be able to return to the states free from all charges and especially the Company. While she was very weary and hesitant to return, she finally gained a sense of freedom that she hadn't had in forever. The idea felt almost foreign to her, but she soon grew accustomed and she finally felt somewhat…normal.

Sara moved to the small town of Lancaster, New York, and was able to procure a job working in a privately run emergency clinic. Here, she met Deborah, a nurse. Deborah was around the same age as Sara and was very adamant about introducing her to her New York architect brother, Scott. After much persistence, Sara finally agreed to go on a date with highly praised Scott. At the time of their first date, it had been three years since Michael's death and Sara was finally seeing herself moving on. She would never abandon her feelings for Michael, she would just allow herself to make room for other feelings.

After about a month and half of date nights, Sara and Scott were officially a couple. Sara found herself opening up to Scott and one night, on what would be Michael's birthday, she spilled everything. She told him about Fox River, the Company, and she revealed her widow status. Scott was anything far from mad or frightened. He was calm, surprised, shocked, but most importantly, understanding. He stuck by her side and slowly became the father figure in Mike Jr.'s life.

Not only had Sara fallen for this man, but he became Mike Jr.'s hero. Lincoln, who visited around three times a year, was stand-offish toward Scott at first for obvious reasons, but even Lincoln began to see how much he loved Sara and Mike, and he knew that Michael wanted Sara to move on. He knew he wanted her to have the life she wanted, the life she's always wanted. He knew Scott could give her that, so he accepted it.

It had been four years since the death of Michael Scofield. Sara Tancredi was about to marry the man she had been with for about a year. The night before her wedding was spent alone, in tears. Sara was never the girl that would daydream about her wedding, that is, until she fell for Michael Scofield. She loved Scott so much, but Michael would always be a huge part of her heart and she just couldn't shake the tears. Once she walked down the aisle that day and committed her life to another man, she felt an odd sense of freedom. She felt as though Michael was sending his approval. She didn't feel free from Michael, she would never want to feel that, but she felt like she was finally free to officially move on, to start a whole new life.

Sara Tancredi had been married to Scott for four years and Mike Jr. was now seven, soon to be eight, years old. He was stubborn, strong-willed and the smartest second grader in town. Sara could see him becoming more like his _real_ father every day.

"Uncle Linc, Uncle Linc!" A high pitched voice squealed as he ran to the man with open arms, "Guess what day it is! Guess! Guess, Guess!"

Lincoln paused to think a second, acting as if he didn't know it was his nephew's birthday. "Hmmm…let me think. I believe it's September 1st, 2017, which means a little boy is turning eight!"

"Well," the boy scoffed, "I'm not little anymore, right mommy?"

Sara gave Lincoln a welcoming hug and reassured Mike Jr. that he was far from little. "You're just a few inches away from being a full grown man, isn't that right, Lincoln?"

"Now, Sara come on, a few inches, I'd say more like a centimeter."

The boy stood before them with a beaming smile and the Sara and Lincoln exchanged a knowing, bittersweet glance. Mike really was growing up and as he got older, he began to look more and more like Michael.

The doorbell rang and Scott came jogging through the hall to answer the door. As he opened it he was greeted with presents and three little girls, who are friends of Mike's. For Mike's birthday, Sara and Scott thought it would be a good idea to host a birthday party for him which called for chaos. Having ten eight year olds running around your house is a bit nerve-wracking and is a very tough task, but seeing the smile it brought to Mike's face was all worth it.

Linc and Scott played their traditional round of poker that they play during Lincoln's visits, while simultaneously watching over the sugar-high kids. The kids' parents, who were close friends of Scott and Sara, stayed and enjoyed the birthday barbeque. So, as the house was filled with laughter and talking, Sara took a second to stop and look around and she realized she was truly happy. She had an amazing family and an amazing group of friends. In that moment, she felt that she couldn't be happier.

"Hey honey, I'm going to take out the trash, alright?" Sarah shouted to Scott as he continued his game of poker.

"Okay, are you sure you don't want me to? I will." He replied.

She threw him a sweet smile followed by, "No, babe, it's fine, seriously, enjoy her game. I'll be right back."

It was around 7:30 and was just getting dark out, however the street was brightly illuminated. Sara was completely thrown off and thrown into shock we she heard footsteps come out from behind a car and a hand cup her mouth. The hand was smooth and familiar in a sense. At first she attempted to scream, but her sounds were muffled and her screams weakened when she felt the other hand lightly land on her stomach in an attempt to calm her. She oddly felt calm and after a brief moment of complete silence, the peace was broken by a very smooth, "Sara."

"No. It can't be. There's no way." She thought to herself as she was still turned away from what she thought to be her attacker. After the man gently let go of her, she slowly turned around with tears in her eyes, not believing her ears.

She finally came to face to face with the teary eyed man and faintly whispered with shock in her voice, "Michael?..."


	2. Reviews Note

Hey everyone,

I promise I'm not one of those people that just wants reviews on her stories. I'm honestly super busy and I love writing, however, I don't want to spend an hour+ if only one or two people want an update. Believe me, those one or two opinions matter to me and I'm super grateful, but like I said, I'm really busy. So, I hope y'all are understanding. Anyways, I just wanted to say I'll post chapter 2 when I have at least 10 reviews. I'm hoping one person doesn't review more than one just to get an update, haha, usually when there are 10 guest comments in a row that's the case. Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, or will review! I hope y'all are enjoying so far.

Walkinginthecity


End file.
